disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Thompson
Eugene "Flash" Thompson is a character from Marvel Comics. He is a high school jock and bully who commonly bullies Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Ironically enough, Flash idolizes and admires Spider-Man, unaware that he and his rival Peter are the same. He makes his debut in the Marvel Cinematic Universe in 2017's Spider-Man: Homecoming as a minor antagonist. He is reimagined as a academic rich kid of Indian ethnicity. Flash Thompson was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe ''Ultimate Spider-Man Ever since he met Peter, Flash has caused constant torment for Peter at school which is only made ironic as he idolizes the superhero Spider-Man, Peter's alter-ego. When the Frightful Four invaded the school, he saw Spider-Man and he wanted to help and Spider-Man put him in a locker, making Flash believe that he was helping. After Spider-Man defeated the Frightful Four, Flash tried to put Peter in a locker, but got saved by Luke and accidentally trapped himself in the locker. At Harry's party, Flash was in the bathroom when he encountered Peter and was about to give him a swirlie. The symbiote came out and attached itself to Flash, Flash enveloped by the symbiote fought with Spider-Man and Nova. Eventually the symbiote detached itself from him and attached to Nova instead. Flash took the test of coach Yaeger/Taskmaster, he passed and attended the next day of him along with Harry and Danny. The next day Flash was chased by Taskmaster who thought he was Spider-Man, who was trying to capture Spider-Man. Flash ditched Harry and hid in Peter's locker. After Taskmaster was defeated by Spider-Man and White Tiger, he distracted Spider-Man and the villain escaped leaving his mask behind. He was given the role on Spider-Man in Mary Jane Watson's play which led to the Trapster mistaking him for the real Spider-Man. He later started bullying Alex O'Hirn that resulted in his car being trashed by the Rhino. After he was attacked, Spider-Man explained to him that Rhino was Alex and he apologized for beating him up after he was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. In the third season episode "Agent Venom", Flash attempts to follow Spider-Man's footsteps in becoming a superhero like him while the webslinger was collecting a piece of Venom temporarily bonded to Scorpion. Flash tries to assist Spider-Man as the Scarlet Spider, but Spider-Man keeps him away from the fight to keep him safe. While being told by Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. to leave, a part the Venom symbiote secretly attaches to Flash as he leaves the scene. When Taskmaster and Beetle attack Spider-Man during school, Flash dons a self-made costume to aid him, but when Flash witnesses Spider-Man fighting Beetle, the symbiote responds and engrosses Flash while modifying his suit, turning him into a purified Venom. Though Spider-Man assumes that the symbiote will try to control him, Spider-Man accepts and encourages Flash to be ready as a real hero as Spider-Man does after. After capturing Taskmaster and the Beetle, he is temporarily confined in S.H.I.E.L.D. until Spider-Man convinces Nick Fury to release him and recruits him into their Training Program as '''Agent Venom'. He is officially inducted into Spider-Man's "New Warriors" team following the recruitment of Amadeus Cho. ''Marvel's Spider-Man Flash Thompson is a student at Midtown High where he is the star quarterback on his school's football team. Flash tried to apply for enrollment at Osborn Academy for Geniuses but was rejected. Later, he was seen at Coney Island where he tried to help Spider-Man defeat the Sandman. Flash took part in Stark Expo with a baking soda volcano. After Ghost attacked, he helped Iron Man remove V-252 from Spider-Man's body. Surprisingly, he ended up being the winner of the Expo, as everything else was destroyed during Ghost's attack. Later on, Flash asked Peter to help him with his school work or else he would be taken off the football team. Then, it was discovered that Flash had unknowingly bonded with the V-252, later known as Venom. Thankfully, Spider-Man managed to remove Venom from Flash's body and they both stopped it after it effected the other players. When Flash passed his test, he became friends with Peter. In a video on the Screwball website, Flash yelled at her to stop pranking Spider-Man. He also revealed that he wrote a blog about him. Marvel Cinematic Universe Spider-Man: Homecoming Flash appears in the film as a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. This interpretation is multi-racial (due to Revolori's ethnicity), a year above Peter Parker and does not bully him physically, but rather verbally, mostly by calling him vulgar names. A smug, rich kid, Flash is a member of the academic decathlon team who prioritizes speed over accuracy in terms of answers. He is also depicted as a DJ on the side, leading a chant at Liz Toomes' party that ends up causing Peter to not return, having left the party previously. As with most of his other portrayals, Flash is shown to respect Spider-Man immensely, not knowing that he and Peter are the same person. During the film's climax, Spider-Man hijacks Flash's father's car and damages it in the process. Avengers: Infinity War Flash does not appear in this movie, but he is one of the victims of Thanos's snap. Avengers: Endgame Flash also did not appear in this film, but he is one of the characters who are resurrected by the Hulk. Spider-Man: Far From Home Flash appears in ''Far From Home, the sequel to Homecoming. Gallery Trivia *In Ultimate Spider-Man Season 3, Flash became the next host of Venom as Agent Venom (a version of Flash Thompson bonded to Venom). This coincides with Flash becoming Venom in the mainstream comic. *In The Spectacular Spider-Man, Flash's nickname is derived from his boyhood habit of running around naked in his yard. **In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the name is derived from his tendency to come up with answers quickly, but inaccurately. *In Ultimate Spider-Man, the temporary name Flash gives to himself, Scarlet Spider, this and his costume are a reference to the name of the Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) clone in the comics. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Acquired characters